


Following Stars ((ON HIATUS!!!!))

by SprinqRollz



Category: Doctor Who, Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, HiveWings (Wings of Fire), IceWings (Wings of Fire), LeafWings (Wings of Fire), Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), MudWings (Wings of Fire), Multi, NightWings (Wings of Fire), Out of Character, POV Original Character, Prophecies, Pyrrhia (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SilkWings (Wings of Fire), Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/F, SkyWing-NightWing hybrid OC, SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinqRollz/pseuds/SprinqRollz
Summary: A new prophecy has come. Four characters, each from a different world, have been chosen to defeat the shadows around the corner. A SkyWing-NightWing from the island of Pyrrhia, a warrior from the forest of ThunderClan, an animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and a unicorn from the land of Equestria.
Relationships: Apple Bloom/Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (MLP: Friendship is Magic), Bonnie/Chica/Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Glory/Sunny/Tsunami/Starflight (Wings of Fire), King Sombra/Queen Chrysalis/Discord/Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Moonwatcher/Kinkajou/Turtle/Winter/Qibli (Wings of Fire), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Princess Cadance & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Starlight Glimmer/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

A dragon sat alone in the mist. A cat approached the dragon, her eyes wide.

"Talon," she meowed, looking at the huge dark red dragon.

"Yes, Streamstar?" Talon said, not looking away from the sky.

"Do you.... do you think it's time?" Streamstar asked, scuffing the ground with her paw.

"I can't be sure. We must wait for the others." Talon said, finally tearing his gaze away from the sky. Suddenly the clip-clop of hooves hitting the ground could be heard, and a small midnight blue winged stallion with small splotches of white appeared through the mist. "Ah, Starry Sky. Where is Amber?" Talon asked, looking at the pegasus.

"Coming." said Starry Sky simply. As he sat down, a young female humanoid spirit walked through the mist, sitting down next to Starry Sky.

"I'm here," the young female said, looking at the huge dragon. Streamstar began to purr and headed over to Amber, jumping up onto the girl's lap and laying down.

"Are we all here?" asked Talon, turning around and looking at the strange group.

"Yeess.... wait, no! We're missing... _him,_ " said Starry Sky, standing up. A _vwoosh, vwoosh_ sound was heard and a royal blue box appeared. 

"Not anymore! We're all here, I checked," said a man as he exited the box. The Doctor, as he was called, adjusted his bowtie and looked at the group. "Wow, quite a _strange_ group we have here," he remarked, sitting down next to Amber.

"Good. Now, shall the adventure begin?" asked Talon, smiling widely, in the non-dragonlike way of humans.

"Yes," everyone said in unison (except the Doctor, he had no say), their eyes staring directly at Talon.

"Then we shall go. We shall go and tell our prophets, and our healers, and the rulers, and.... her." Talon said her with a scrunch-up of his nose slightly, drawing his wings closer into himself. "Now, off you all go. It's time for the Union, for all four lands to become one, for the Doctor to do his role in this, for us to choose our heroes."

And soon Talon was left alone, staring through the mist. He headed over to a lake and touched a single talon to it. _My son..._ he thought, seeing the NightWing-SkyWing mix.

"You shall be the prophet, my son," said Talon, diving into the lake.


	2. (Warrior Cats ~ FNAF)

_ “NO!” Eaglebreeze cried, pressing her paws over her head. “No, no, no! Falconwing!” _

_ Her very own mate, father to only five kits, lay dead on the border.  _

_ “Freddy.” She looked up to see a strange creature. “Look at her… the poor thing…” the creature’s voice was feminine. _

_ “So what?” Snorted Freddy, rolling his eyes. “She’s weak.  _ He’s  _ weak, and that’s why he’s dead.” _

_ “Freddy, what the fuck!? This is  _ so  _ not you, honey!” _

_ “Chica, shut up! I honestly could care less about what  _ you  _ think!” _

_ Chica looked very upset, and tears were building up in her eyes. “Freddy, the-the prophecy… you can’t  _ possibly  _ have forgotten about it?” she suddenly asked, looking up at him with wide violet eyes. Freddy huffed. “What prophecy?” He asked, turning and walking away. _

_ Chica sat down next to Eaglebreeze. “Hello, there, little kitty,” she whispered, running a wing over the tabby she-cat in an attempt to soothe her. “I’m sorry you had to witness that. It was part of a nightmare that I was having. Poor kitty, is this  _ your  _ nightmare?” _

_ Eaglebreeze began to purr, but looked up at Chica with wide eyes. “You mean… it’s just a dream? Falconwing  _ isn’t  _ dead?” _

_ “No, of course not, honey.” Chica said, smiling. _

_ “You… said something about a prophecy?” asked Eaglebreeze, moving to sit on Chica’s lap. _

_ “Oh, yeah!” _

_ And suddenly Chica’s eyes started glowing white. _

**_“Prepare yourself_ **

**_For the queens will bow down_ **

**_A gory demise_ **

**_And the loss of a crown_ **

**_The cats will lose hope_ **

**_Thunder and River alike_ **

**_Shadow and Wind will forget themselves_ **

**_Until the final strike_ **

**_The ponies of Equestria_ **

**_Will take life for granted_ **

**_The alicorns will lose their rule_ **

**_When the seeds of doubt are planted_ **

**_The pizzeria will close down_ **

**_And animatronics will flee_ **

**_Only four can save us all_ **

**_To that, we guarantee_ **

**_So prepare, prepare_ **

**_For the stars are choosing their hero_ **

**_The chances of others surviving_ **

**_Are getting closer to zero.”_ **

_ Chica shook her head. “Everyone at my place knows the prophecy. We’re currently working on building a new animatronic suit and finding a soul for it.” She smiled sadly. _

_ “What do you mean, finding a soul?” Eaglebreeze pressed, nosing Chica’s bib slightly, tail twitching. _

_ “It’s a long story. Now, I think it’s time for you to wake, little cat. I think you’ll find that this ‘Falconwing’ is perfectly fine.” _

_ “Thank you….. Ummm..” _

_ “Chica.” _

_ “Thank you, Chica. May StarClan light your path…” _

Eaglebreeze opened her eyes, looking around. Her five kits lay at her stomach, nosing to find warmth.  _ Oh, thank StarClan,  _ she thought, closing her eyes again.

“Eaglebreeze?”

Falconwing! Chica had been right! Eaglebreeze stood up, her kits tumbling off of her, and ran over to touch noses with her mate.

“Great StarClan, Eaglebreeze, with how you’re acting right now, one could assume that you thought that I was dead!”

_ Too close to the truth, Falconwing.  _ “Uhh… yeah! Let’s go get some fresh-kill now! I’m hungry!” exclaimed Eaglebreeze, walking towards the fresh-kill pile.  _ Mousedung, that was close! _ She grabbed a fat-looking mouse and sat down to eat it. Suddenly, Stormstar called a Clan meeting. Eaglebreeze headed over to the Highrock with her mouse, and sat down in front of the Highrock.

“Cats of ThunderClan,” Stormstar began, “Mossflower has received a prophecy. Mossflower, would you mind telling us your prophecy?”

The medicine cat of ThunderClan jumped up onto the Highrock. “Me, Sprucecloud and Heatherpaw have talked the prophecy over, and we believe we know what it means. However, first we must recite it to you.”

Heatherpaw was the one to recite the prophecy.

**_It was the same one as in Eaglebreeze’s dream._ **


	3. (MLP ~ WoF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Talon becomes a red pegasus with no cutie mark and my OC learns some things

Sea Shade trotted through Canterlot, humming a song to herself as she did so. She levitated a few bits out of her bag and counted how much she had. Then she headed to the closest shop and looked around in it.

“Can I… help you?” a masculine voice said. Sea Shade looked up. A red pegasus stood in front of her, his green eyes scanning her up and down. He shifted around a little bit, as if uncomfortable in his own body, but that simply _ couldn’t be.  _ Ponies were born ponies… right? “Umm, yeah,” said Sea Shade reluctantly. “I’ll take that dragon sculpture,” she told the salespony, and he turned around and grabbed it. Sea Shade gasped in shock when she saw that he had no cutie mark. “What?” He asked, and then looked at his flank. “Oh, that,” he muttered. “I haven’t found my special talent yet,” he explained, smiling slightly as he turned back around and grabbed the dragon sculpture. It looked unlike any dragon Sea Shade had ever seen. The painting on it was fairly new, with no chips or anything like that on it, but it was dry. Sea Shade stared at it for a while, and then she looked at the salespony and back again. She repeated this for about five seconds before the realization hit her. “You’re not a pony, are you?” she whispered, leaning in close. “No, I’m actually a dragon,” said the other pony. “I come from another world, where dragons roam everywhere. This is just the form I took when I got here.” He chuckled slightly. “Alright, come on, little pony, let’s go somewhere private so we can talk.” 

Sea Shade followed the dragon-turned-pony to a trailer and headed inside. “So?” she asked, looking around. The place looked bland, she noticed, setting the sculpture down.

“Well, dear one, you’re part of a prophecy. A prophecy that involves four different worlds. I suppose you’ve heard of a certain book series, yes? It’s about dragons. _My_ dragons.”  
Sea Shade thought for a little bit, but then her face lit up. “Wings of Fire?” she asked, cocking her head.

“Yes, yes!” exclaimed Talon, his wings open wide, feathers spread apart by an inch. “I’m from Wings of Fire.”

The dragon-turned-pony smiled.

“And  _ you’re  _ going to help your very own Princess of Friendship to have all four of our worlds collide.”


	4. Update

Hey guys! So, this story is quite old and I'm unsure if I'll ever finish it. Sorry about that!!

So, for now, _Following Stars_ is on hiatus until further notice.

Sorry to disappoint the people that looked forward to a real chapter 4!!


End file.
